My Favorite Things
by Liliafax
Summary: Tohru gets a call about Kisa. Songfic. Oneshot


**EDIT 7/4/2011: I have gone back in and polished the story (fixed some punctuation mistakes). I have maintained most, if not all, of the original wording, to preserve it as a snapshot of my writing at the time. Also, I'm too lazy to go fix that. I have other things to do!  
**

Tohru had been worried when she had gotten the call. Apparently, Kisa had gotten into an argument with Akito. Tohru's mind had jumped to conclusions. _What if Kisa-chan is hurt?_ Tohru's mind raced as she arrived at the Sohma estate. Hatori met her out front.

"Thank you for coming." Hatori said.

Tohru nodded. "Of course."

"Kisa and Akito were discussing things. I don't know the details," Hatori said as her pulled the door open for her.

"Oh. Akito-sama didn't say anything mean, did he?" Tohru asked, worry etched into her face.

"Kisa won't talk to anyone. She even rejected Hiro. She kept saying your name. We figured that you can help us."

Tohru nodded again, more firmly this time. The two reached Kisa's house and knocked on the door. Kisa's mother opened.

"Oh, hello Tohru. Hatori," She said. "Thank you so much for coming. I cannot give enough thanks. I am so scared that she was hit again…"

The woman rambled on as she let Hatori and Tohru to the living room. She set some tea out, as well as a tray with small snacks. But Tohru didn't have much time to enjoy them though, as Kisa's mother led her to Kisa's room. "Here is her room," she knocked on the door, "Kisa. Tohru is here."

There was the sound of the door unlocking, then it opened just a tad, just large enough to see Kisa's large copper colored eyes. At the sight of Tohru, the eyes grew even larger and the door opened even more, allowing Tohru to slip in. Kisa quickly shut the door once Tohru was safely inside.

"Kisa-chan, what's wrong." Tohru asked as she swept Kisa up into a hug.

"A-akito. I tried to talk about the girls at school, but he didn't care. Said I was being whiny." Her voice trembled, like if she spoke even a decibel louder it would crack like a glass bowl. Tohru looked at Kisa's face. She noticed a small cut on her cheek. The edges were red and inflamed. Tohru looked into Kisa's scared eyes.

"I know that you are scared. But there is this song that my mother taught me. It's from an American musical, but I remember when I need to," Tohru took a deep breath.

"Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens," Kisa giggled thinking of Kyo's cat form.

"Bright copper kettles, and warm cotton mittens,"

"Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things," Tohru moved her head side to side while humming the short interlude.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels," Tohru tickled her stomach, and Kisa giggled even more.

"Doorbells, and sleigh bells, and schnitzel with noodles," Kisa was reminded of the time Momiji tried to make schnitzel for everyone. This prompted even more giggles.

"Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things,"

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,"

"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes," Tohru tapped Kisa's nose playfully, and once again Kisa giggled.

"Silver white winters that melt into spring, these are few of my favorite things."

"When the dog bites," Kisa nodded, Shigure could be mean sometimes. Not often, but sometimes.

"When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad."

Tohru looked at Kisa. "Why don't you try?"

"Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens," Kisa's voice was barely audible. Tohru nodded, urging her to go on.

"Bright copper kettles and warm cotton mittens," A smile started to form on Kisa's face.

"Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are few of my favorite things," Kisa's voice grew in volume.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels."

"Doorbells! Sleigh bells! And schnitzel with noodles," Kisa jumped with each phrase.

"Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few on my favorite things."

Kisa got up and picked up a piece of blue fabric, and wrapped it around herself. "Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes."

"Silver white winters that melt into spring. These are few of my favorite things."

"When the dog bites," Tohru sang, wrapping her arms around Kisa.

"When the bee stings," Kisa sang.

"When I'm feeling sad," Tohru sang.

"I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad," The two sang the last line in unison before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Tohru," Kisa said.

"Yes?"

"You're one of _my_ favorite things," Kisa said before hugging Tohru tight. Tohru became flustered.

"Aah, I mean, I couldn't be that great. It's such a great honor!"

Outside the door, Hatori smiled. There was hope. There was a possibility.

**Pretty and sweet. I like it. Do your? Questions? Comments? Complaints? Just press the shiny review button. You won't be sorry.**


End file.
